Game: The Resistance
This is an open Gameboard, but if I tell anyone the quest, I'll probably get no players :( But it would be unfair otherwise, so I will reveal the quest details anyway, and be super-generous. Aians and Irihil are playable for this quest, and each applicant will get 5 Skarg allies. So the more who join, the more allies there are in total. You have been summoned as some of the bravest warriors in Obeidon. Your task is not a simple one, and you can decline if you wish. A planet on the edge of Viperius is under attack from Verplaatsen ground soldiers. Luckily, no spacecraft have been called in yet. All you need to do is aid the war effort. But you must know, the Verplaatsen are no easy foe, and you will almost definitely die. However, should you escape alive, you will be paid a hefty 1,000 credits per Verplaatsen head you bring back. Any takers? Players *GameMaster: Toothless100 Players: *Character: Seranis (who is fully expecting to die first combat turn): Holbenilord *Character: Julma (who is fully expecting to live first combat turn): Toothless100 GAME You, Julma and our ten Skarg allies stand on a torn up battleground. From the cover of a destroyed tank, two Verplaatsen warriors, wielding Flamethower Machine-Guns, emerge. They take aim and fire; one misses, rolling a 1; the other one hits one of the Skarg, dealing 105 damage. Julma attacks with his Disc Gun! 1, 1, 2, 4, 6. One hit, which makes... 43 damage. Freeeennnzzyyyyyy! Irihil MG with frenzy is 12 shots, and i get the benefit of 15 marksmanship. 11 hits, each doing 60 k. After armour that's 15. Times eleven is 165, which leaves the first Verplaatsen on 12HP. Our allies have Skarg HMGs. The first Skarg gets one hit, which kills the first Verplaatsen. Between them, they kill the second Verplaatsen! Go us. (We get one head each.) Another 5 Verplaatsen arrive on the scene, armed with Automatic Machine Guns. The first one scores 2 hits, 150 damage to the already hurt Skarg. It dies. The second one scores 1 hit on a second Skarg, for 75 damage. The third one scores three hits on the same Skarg: 225 damage; the Skarg dies. The fourth one scores two hits on a third Skarg; 150 damage. The fourth one scores 4 hits on a different Skarg; instant kill. The fifth one scores two hits on the damaged Skarg, killing it. (Six Skarg remain). Julma attacks with his Disc Gun! 3, 1, 4, 6, 6. Two hits, which makes 86 damage. Well, er, 6 shots. 6,5,3,2,4,5. Six hits. 90 damage. The Verplaatsen has 44HP left. The first Skarg gets 2 hits, which makes 35 damage. The second Skarg gets two hits, killing the first Verplaatsen. The next two Skarg get 3 hits between them; 53 damage. The fifth Skarg is an amazing shooter, getting 6 hits (:O) and dealing 105 damage. The sixth Skarg gets one hit, for 18 damage. The second Verplaatsen has 44HP left. Verplaatsen Two gets three hits. 225 damage to one Skarg, killing it. Verplaatsen Three gets three hits. 225 damage to another Skarg, also killing it. Verplaatsen Four gets two hits; 150 damage to a third Skarg. Verplaatsen Five gets three hits, killing a different Skarg. (We have 3 Skarg left, one on 10HP and barely conscious. Disc gun. 5, 5, 4, 2, 1. Two hits, 86 damage, killing the second Verplaatsen! Frenzy! Twelve hits! 180 damage! The first Skarg gets two hits, which makes 35 damage. With just 5HP left, Verplaatsen Three falls into unconsciousness. Between them, the other two gets two hits, which is 35 damage to Verplaatsen Four. Verplaatsen Four scores one hit on the wounded Skarg, killing it. Verplaatsen 5 scores three hits, killing another Skarg. (We have one left :( ) Disc gun. Two hits. 86 damage. Verplaatsen Four has 99HP left. Another six hits from me. 6x15 is 90. (Hol can do Maths! :P) Our one remaing Skarg does two hits, 35 damage, killing Verplaatsen Four. Verplaatsen Five scores one hit on the Skarg, doing 75 damage. Disc Gun! 3 hits (new record) makes 129 damage! Verplaatsen five has 91 health left. Frenzy and twelve hits! Category:Games